Nightmare
by I Luv Pepper
Summary: Post New Moon. Bella has a dream that she never went to Forks. But was it really a dream or was her life in Forks the dream? Rated T just in case. Official disclaimer thingy in my profile K?
1. Falling

**A/N** – Kay this is my first story so please bear with me!

**SUMMERY **– Post New Moon, Bella has a dream that she never went to Forks. But was it really a dream or is her life in Forks the dream?

**NIGHTMARE**

**Prologue **

It has been a couple of weeks since my argument with Charlie over the motorcycle. Lets just say it didn't go over very well. And after an hour of swearing and lecturing on safety (which doesn't include the motorcycle.) and my promise I made Charlie years ago, I got grounded for three more weeks and one full week with only being able to see Edward at school. Of course he doesn't know about the nights we spend together anyway…but it was the thought that counts. Right?

Life is finally getting back to normal. Whatever normal is for me anyway. Edward can come over again although Charlie doesn't really like him still. But I don't really care. I think he only puts up with Edward because when he's here I'm happy.

Suddenly I felt cool, strong arms encircle my waist making me jump and turn around on my bed, only to bump into something hard and as smooth as marble. "Edward!" My hand flew to my heart. I could feel it speeding a mile a minute. "You startled me! You know you could've warned me or something." Trying to glare at him to no avail.

All he did was chuckle. "But it's so much more fun that way." I huffed sliding down in his arms to get in a more comfortable position. "Now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." I drifted off to the sound of the most beautiful melody, my lullaby.

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach as if I was falling. I braced myself for impact thinking I must be falling off the edge of the bed. But nothing came. Strange…that's when I noticed the unusual brightness behind my eyelids. My eyes flew open my jaw dropped. I wasn't in my room in Forks that was for sure. I could swear I was in my room in Phoenix, but that's impossible it's over 1,500 miles south.

As I sat up and looked around there was no mistaking that I was in my room…the one in Phoenix that is.

"Bella! For the last time get up and get down here your food is getting cold." This was probably the first time I didn't want to hear my mothers' voice. Her shouting just confirmed that I was indeed in Phoenix. Then it clicked my mother lives in Florida now so why on earth was I in Phoenix? Unless…NO! I couldn't have gone back in time! It's impossible! Isn't it?

I raced down the stairs frantically hoping this was all a dream. Once in my mothers' kitchen my luck seemed to run out. I had made it all the way without tripping once and my feet decided that thin air was in way landing me face first on the tiled floor. I was shocked at first usually Edward was there to catch me. Edward! I jumped back to my feet to see my mother at the stove. She turned around and handed me a plate.

"Finally! Hurry up school's in a half hour." I just stared at her like she had two heads and purple hair.

"Hey Bella." Phil walked in past me grabbing a plate and going to the stove. At the table he looked up at my mom. "Renee what's wrong?" He turned to me. "Oh." I realized then that unconsciously I had dropped the plate that my mom had given me and I was slowly backing up.

"Bella what's wrong? This isn't like you." My mom stepped over the broken plate and scattered food coming up to me putting her hands on my shoulders. I could only imagine what my face might look like. Fear, confusion, sadness all the feelings I was having at this moment. I couldn't seem to get my mouth to work. I was scared. I wasn't supposed to be here I was supposed to be in Forks with Charlie and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

My mom turned me around and steered me into the living room sitting me down on the couch. She knelt in front of me. I could vaguely see Phil in the doorway to the kitchen watching.

"Now Bella please what's wrong? Your scaring me." My mom did in fact look scared. This time I forced my voice to work. To voice my questions so I could understand why I was here.

"What is the date?' My voice sounded hoarse and cracked. I softly cleared my throat to see if it would help.

"Honey, it's the 18 of January 2005. Are you sure you're okay?" Oh gosh this not good. This so not good! Why oh why?!

"Hold on what's not good? Is there something wrong with the date?" Wait…did I say that out loud?

"Mom…why am I here? I supposed to be in Forks with Charlie." She smiled in relief visibly relaxing.

"Is that it? Honey you must have forgotten that I convinced you to stay in Phoenix with me at the airport yesterday." Her smile faded when I didn't relax. I jumped up knocking my mom and I to the floor. I scrambled to the phone tripping over the rug. As my trembling fingers pressed the buttons all I could think was _please answer! Please answer!_

"Hello?" A tired voice answered on the fourth ring. I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Dad? Dad this is Bella." For a second there was silence on the other end as if he was in shock.

"Bella? What are you calling me for?"

"Dad please can you give me the Cullen's phone number?" I said desperately.

"Bella," he talked gently as if he were braking some news to me, "who are the Cullen's?" My heart all about stopped. The phone slipped from my fingers and onto the carpet. _Who were the Cullen's? Is he kidding me? _I thought frantically my breathing becoming erratic. My vision started to blur and I felt myself fall to the floor. There were voices above me that I just couldn't place.

"Bella! Bella?! Phil call the doctor." That was the last thing I heard coherently before I let the blackness consume me. But with the blackness came a butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach as if I was falling…

**A/N **– Well hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you thought. It would me mean a lot to me! I've had this idea for a long time but never found the time to write it so find yourself lucky that it is up at all. I don't know how long it will take me to update but if you review I might actually update faster! K lots of love!

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	2. Panic

**A/N **– I give thanks to my one reviewer who got me writing the next chapter. So hope you like!! Oh and sorry for the wait. I tend to write a couple of paragraphs a day and I had a very busy weekend.

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 2**

When I awoke this time I was afraid to open my eyes and see that I was still in Phoenix and know that Edward was all a dream. I was afraid I would open my eyes to find myself on my mother's couch in her living room. I was afraid that I had really truly dreamed up the wonderful Cullen's and that I would never see them again weather in dreams or real life.

"Bella dear I know you are awake, so why are you frowning?" My eyes flew open my heart racing into my ribcage. Without thinking I threw myself at him hugging him for dear life. He hesitantly patted my back soothing me. When I finally let him go he sat me up and placed me in his lap. He waited patiently for me to explain my sudden outburst. When I didn't speak he slowly tilted my head upwards to look at him, using his thumb to clear away the tears I did not know had spilt.

"Bella what's wrong? Please tell me." He was pleading with me using his soft golden eyes as leverage.

"I had a nightmare that I never came to Forks. I called my dad but he didn't know who you were. I was so afraid…that you…that you were just my…imagination." I whispered, not able to talk any louder, and sobbed into his chest as he held me.

"Shhh…It's okay it was just a dream. I'm still here and I'm not leaving, I promise." I glanced at my alarm it said 5:15 a.m. I decided it was too late to go back to bed so I just lay there in his arms thinking _it was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare._ But no matter how many times I did this it would just not stick. I had a gut feeling that it was not just a nightmare, that it had been real. How that is possible I do not know, but deep down inside I knew that once I fell asleep again I would not come back, that my time in Forks was over.

Not wanting to waste any time that I might have left with Edward I turned to face him. Taking in every tiny little detail to burn into my memory. He stared back his honey colored eyes melting my resolve.

"Why are you crying?" His soft velvety voice broke the silence dripping with concern and love. I lifted a finger to my cheek and sure enough traitor tears were leaking out. I wasn't sure what to tell him the truth would sound ridicules but he would see straight through a lie.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about my nightmare that I had." It was half true. He raised one eyebrow in disbelief but thankfully didn't question me further. We sat like in silence just basking in each other's presence. Sometimes Edward would whisper in my ear kissing me on my collarbone, jaw, or nose. Around 6:30 Edward left to get ready for the day at school and to retrieve his Volvo.

After he had left I sighed a frown on my lips. I grabbed my toiletries and some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. The steaming water soothed my aching nerves of the stressful night. In the shower I allowed myself to grieve for what I would lose. Edward. The Cullen's. But most importantly Edward. He was the love of my life. He _was_ my life, my world, and my soul.

When I fall asleep again it would be the last time I looked at him, the last time I saw him. How I know this I don't know. Weather it is true or not is another story as well, but my gut is telling me that I am going to lose my love and the family I have come to love as my own. **(This quote is not mine it is from Twilight. I just thought it fit perfectly right here.) **When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. And I decided then that I would not wallow in my sorrow of losing this dream that my life has so graciously given me, now that is coming to an end.

I would embrace all that is left of it, and be thankful that I was given the chance to meet a godly creature such as Edward and have him love me, and only me. I did know that I would never be the same without him. That with him not in my life I would be an empty shell like I once was right after he left me. Maybe not quite as bad knowing that he truly loved me, a figment of my imagination he may be, but he did love me. That would get me through, the knowledge of his love. I would live if only for that is what he would want me to do, to live and take care of my family. Although I would love no other I would live out my human life for him.

I got out of the shower slowly my head spinning. _I must be thinking to hard_ I thought. Shaking my head slightly to get rid of the dizziness, which only made it worse, I put on my clothes and started to brush my hair. The brush fell after an especially hard pull my clumsy hands to weak to hold it dropped it. It landed with a loud clunk in the sink but I hardly noticed with my vision blurred and my body swaying slightly. I clutched the edge of the sink for support. My hands to weak to grab it slipped to my sides and without my consent my body pitched over sideways.

I landed with a thump on my side. Eyes half closed I could feel the darkness covering my senses. Edward, I need to see him one last time, to reassure him that I love him. Smell his intoxicating breath on my lips right before he kisses me… was the last coherent thought I had before the numbing blackness with a side of butterflies took over.

**A/N **– Yes I know it is short but it was worth it right? Review if you please it would mean a lot to me. Lots of love! Till next time my wonderful reader(s).

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	3. Forgetting

**A/N - **I'M BACK!!!! Finally but thanks to Tassle630 cause she's the one who sent me on a guilt trip into writing again...so THANKS TASSLE630!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!**  
**

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 3**

I faintly heard a voice calling out my name but I couldn't quite place where or who it was. Slowly I came back to consciousness and as I came back a throbbing pain at the back of my head became more prominent. Groggily I tried to remember what happened.

"Phil! Call a doctor!" I faintly heard in the background. Phil…wait, mom? Suddenly everything fell into place. Me waking up in my mothers' house in Phoenix, calling Charlie and finding out the Cullen's didn't exist, fainting, waking up in Edward's arms, taking a shower and passing out on the bathroom floor. And now I was back in Phoenix with my mom and Phil. Without the Cullen's.

I snapped my eyes open hoping beyond hope that I would not find what I knew I would find. My mom was kneeling over me her hand on my forehead. I could hear Phil clattering around in the kitchen.

"Oh thank heavens! Bella you gave me such a fright! Phil its okay she woke up," my mother called in the general direction of the kitchen still staring at me. "Are you okay Bella? You hit your head pretty hard; do you want me to get a doctor?" Her words flowed a mile a minute almost rivaling that of Alice on one of her exciting shopping sprees.

I sat up brushing off my mother's worries and my aching head I knew all I would need was some Tylenol. I asked my mom if I could stay home from school today and of course she said yes with all that had happened this morning I'm sure she thought I wasn't feeling well. I raced up the stairs tripping on the landing and feeling a pang in my heart knowing Edward should have caught me. I ran to my room and closed the door behind me locking it so that my mom wouldn't come in and bother me.

I needed some alone time to think of what was happening to me and why. I also needed to think of if I would just stay with my mom or go to forks in the hope that the Cullen's would be there. Although in my heart I knew that they wouldn't be there. Quietly I lay on my bed tears streaming down my face. I made no move to stop them. And it's not like I could have if I wanted, I was to numb to move.

I woke up to throbbing in my head. When I opened my eyes I noticed my room was dark and looking out the window all I saw was the faint glow of a streetlamp down the street. I carefully stepped out my bed one hand holding my throbbing head the other stretched out for balance. I glanced at my glowing alarm clock to check the time and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. Groaning I went to my door and tip toed down the hall to the bathroom. Once there I flipped on the light and started my search for Tylenol. I found some in one of the many cupboards and popped two in my mouth taking a handful of tap water to wash them down.

With that done I went back to my bedroom to think before the pills took affect. I had nothing without Edward and if the Cullen's really didn't exist then neither did Edward. I wouldn't be able to stand that. As I thought about it something clicked into place. I didn't go back when I fell asleep. That means…no it can't be true! Forks couldn't have just been a dream. I buried my head in my pillow silent tears running down my face once again. I couldn't deny the truth even though I wish I could.

My mother woke me up at seven to get ready for school this time I just took it in stride. I didn't want my mother to worry about me. It wasn't as if she could help me anyway. When I got to school it was the same as always. I was invisible to everything and everyone. If someone did notice me it was just to scoff at me. I remembered that I was still a junior here so when I went to all my classes I realized even though it was a dream I still felt as if I should have been a senior. I felt too advanced even more so then I was before.

I hurried home getting away from the awful school not that home was much better. I had started considering Forks as my home and Phoenix as a place I had lived. Now that I was back, not that I had left in the first place, I longed for the rain dampened greenery of Forks.

When I got home I saw a moving truck outside and remembered that we were moving to Florida still, except this time I was going with them. Living in Florida I would have zero chances in 100 at finding my second family. Sunny, sunny Florida was not meant for those whose skin sparkle in the sunlight.

I walked in the door and quickly moved sideways out of the way of the doorway as Phil walked awkwardly toward me with three boxes stacked on top of each other. He mumbled a hello on his way out. I climbed the stairs and made my way to my mother's bedroom where she would most likely be. I watched her for a moment as she went around the room frantically looking for something.

"Mom, what are you looking for?" I asked. She jumped slightly and glanced at me before resuming her search.

"My pink blouse, I can't seem to find it." She said erratically from the floor where she was currently looking under the bed which I was sure was probably not the first time.

"Mom," she looked up, "it's at the dry cleaners you were supposed to pick it up Friday." I said as soothingly as I could.

"Oh…" she took a deep breath then stood up and smiled. "Thanks Bella, what would I have done without you?" She hugged me tight and then left presumably to find Phil. I closed my eyes afraid of the tears that were threatening to spill over once again. The slightest comments seemed to make me remember them. It had been happening all day and I had decided that it was best if I just participated at the minimum to prevent a crying jag during school.

I'm crying over a figment of my imagination! I laughed without humor. That figment was more real to me then my real life.

The rest of the afternoon I helped my mother and Phil pack the house up so that we would be ready to leave on Saturday. The rest of the week dragged by in a monotone, I tried to mask my emotions never speaking up in class and eating alone at lunch then throwing myself into moving.

But nothing I did would prevent me from remembering, and every night I swear my mom knew that I cried myself to sleep even if she didn't say anything.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. I needed this new start I needed to forget the dream but even if I tried I didn't want to forget them. No matter how much it hurt me I didn't want to forget that there was someone who in 1918 was my soul mate. I just couldn't get them out of my head. And so I decided that maybe they were here just not in Forks. If that were the case then I would find them I would.

**A/N – **Okay it took me a bit longer to write this chapter than I thought it would. Also I am at a loss as to where this story should go…I'm not saying I want to abandon it but that just might happen if I can't figure out where it should go. So if you want to see this story go anywhere anytime soon then please give me some ideas about what you would like to happen next. If I don't get any ideas then I can't promise that this story will be updated anytime soon cause I don't know what to do…so it's up to you. Whew! With that said review please!

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	4. New York

**A/N – **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts! You are all absolutely fantastically magnificent! Especially for being able to wait so long. I apologize for making you all wait for so long. Thank you Tassel630!!! Thank you Ear-Tweaker!!! And yes your review was very inspirational, just thought I would let you know On to the chapter….

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 4**

Saturday came slowly but come it did. My mom had a spur of the moment decision and decided that we needed to go on a cross-country road trip on our way to Florida. We still had two weeks till Phil needed to actually be there so here we are sight seeing in New York.

We were standing in Central Park trying to figure out which way to go, right or left. The bad thing about that was that my mom happened to be the one holding the map. It was a good thing that Phil was next to her trying to coax the map out of her hands, unfortunately his efforts were wasted.

"Phil! I can read a map you know! Just because I got lost while driving doesn't mean I can't figure out how to use a simple map! Now, I think we need to go that way."

"Honey that's the middle of the street." Both Phil and I were holding back grins, trying to keep a straight face in front of my mother.

"Oh."

"Here, how about you walk with Bella and window shop while I navigate the map." Phil gently took the map from my mothers limp hands and pushed her up next to me. I linked arms with her and we continued on our stroll.

Later that evening we were walking back to our hotel when a shadow to my right shifted. But when I looked, nothing was there. My mom and Phil were ahead of me holding hands and talking softly. Shaking my head I hurried to catch up with them.

All the way back to our hotel, I kept glancing behind me in apprehension. I could've sworn that someone was watching me. Maybe I was being paranoid but I swear that I saw glowing red eyes in the shadows once. But when I blinked they were gone. Maybe the colder weather was getting to my head. No! Don't think about it!

The next evening we were at a smaller park a few blocks from our hotel. It was Phil's idea to make a picnic basket and go to the park. All evening I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched intently. But every time I looked around no one was looking at me.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're so jumpy tonight. Is something bothering you? Would you like to go back to the hotel?" My mom rambled on. I hadn't noticed that I had been so noticeable.

"No mom, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me I guess I'm just not all that hungry." I replied lamely. My mom frowned but didn't say anything. She looked back to Phil and they resumed their conversation. But their voices were not my top concern. The red eyes looking out from the copse of trees behind them were. Quickly I looked around at the rest of the park. Everyone was gone, we were alone, and a vampire was hunting us.

I swallowed and breathing shallowly I looked back to the copse of trees. There were two sets of red eyes now. My breathing kicked up a notch. I knew that there was no point in running. They could be in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Bella?" My mother's voice broke my concentration. I ripped my gaze from the trees and to my mothers' soft brown eyes. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Phil had glanced behind him to see what had me so worked up. But the red eyes were gone.

"We need to go, now!" I whispered frantically already getting to my feet.

"What? But Bella, what's going on?" My mothers' confused face greeted me as I pulled her up. I knew I didn't have a lot of time, if any. But I had to try and there was no time for an explanation.

"I'm sorry but there's no time! We just have to get out of here! Now!" I had grabbed Phil as well when I saw he intended to stay long enough to clean up our picnic. We didn't have time for that.

"Oh but Bella, leaving so soon?" I stopped dead in my tracks; heart racing, and goose bumps covering my skin. I had never dreamed I would _ever_ hear that voice again.

**A/N** – All right, so here is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. I want you to review and tell me who you think the person is before I post the next chapter. And just so you know, this won't be posted until the rest of the story is already written and ready to be posted. So never fear from now on there WILL be regular updates of once a week. Just thought I would let you know. Also, this will be the last authors' note for this story.

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	5. Death

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 5**

Cautiously I let go of my mom and Phil and turned to meet the red eyes of the hunter. He stood a few feet from us standing beside the remains of our picnic. The fiery red mane of hair caught my eye as I shifted my gaze to watch Victoria join her mate.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Phil demanded. He stepped forward putting himself slightly in front of my mother and I. I smiled weakly, he had no idea who, no what, he was dealing with. This time there was no chance of Edward saving me; this time I would die at the hands of James like I should have in my dream.

I looked to James to see his reaction to the words of my stepfather. His head was cocked, red eyes curious. Next to him Victoria was grinning maliciously.

I put my arm on Phil's "Don't, please. There's no point." I whispered biting my lip nervously.

"You should listen to the girl. She is quite observant for a human." James said conversationally. But I knew otherwise he was just playing with us. He would pounce soon and then it would be over.

"I'm curious, you clearly know what we are. How?" His red eyes bored into me.

"I've…met one before." I whispered. My mother leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Met what? Bella do you know him?" I shook my head no longer trusting my voice to lie effectively.

"May I ask whom? Or did they not give you their name?" He took a step closer intent on my answer. I swallowed convulsively taking a step back and into my mother.

"Get on with it James." Victoria snapped, her hair swishing as her head turned.

"Of course Victoria." And with that the two vampires were a blur. Before I could comprehend what had happened, my mother was ripped out from behind me, and Phil from beside me. A second later all was still. I swirled around my heart racing. What I saw made me gasp. But before I could close my eyes to the gruesome sight of my dead stepfather and dying mother there was a pressure on my neck and then the fire consumed me.

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	6. Time Warp

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 6**

Time was insignificant while the fire consumed me. I could not think. I so wished death would take me away from the fiery, torturous pain. But slowly, ever so slowly did my awareness come back; and finally I could hear voices above me. Although I could not see them, for my eyes were closed, I could sense them every so often.

When the fire finally left, I was still. The voices were not there. I knew what I was, I could think with perfect clarity again, perhaps with more clarity. But I dared not breathe for fear of what I might smell. I had heard stories of the transformation, and all the pain in all the stories could not compare to the pain that I had felt. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. I opened my eyes.

And I was distracted. I could see every little dip, and every little dent in the plaster above me. It was so fascinating how clear my new vision was. I sat up and took in a plain white room with only the twin bed of which I had been lying on.

"She's up!" A tinkling voice drifted to my hypersensitive ears though I was sure that the owner of that voice was downstairs. How I knew that, I have no idea. Light footsteps ran up the stairs. In a matter of milliseconds a girl with light golden eyes and short black spiky hair burst into the room, a wide smile on her face. If I had not already been holding my breath I would have gasped.

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"A-Ali-ce?" I put a hand to my mouth. Was that melodic voice mine?

"Yes Bella it is. Come downstairs and we will explain everything." Alice took my hand and dragged me down the stairs and into an unfamiliar living room. I saw Carlisle and Esme on the loveseat they waved and smiled. Emmett and Rosalie sat together on the couch next to Jasper, who Alice immediately dropped my hand and sat next to. I walked over to the only seat left, the empty armchair.

"What's going on?" I asked completely confused. If they all knew me, were here and alive then, where was Edward?

"Now Bella, what is the last thing you remember about us?" Carlisle asked me calmly. They were all staring at me intently. I took a deep unnecessary breath and was momentarily distracted by all the new smells, but I quickly pushed aside that part of my brain so that I could focus.

"It was a couple of weeks after our return from Italy. And then I fell asleep and was in Phoenix with my mom. I thought it was all a dream. I couldn't have gone back in time that's impossible isn't it?" I bit my lip to keep from asking the millions of questions in my head.

"No I don't think that what you did was time travel. But, this is just a theory now, but I believe that you fell asleep the night your mother convinced you to stay in Phoenix," at this he held up a hand to indicate silence when he could see that I wanted to interrupt, "and dreamt of an alternate reality. You dreamt of a what would have happened had certain things happened here in this reality and you had gone to Forks."

"What do you mean 'had certain things happened here'?"

"Who's missing?" Esme asked me gently.

"Edward."

"I never saved him in this reality. He died in 1918 of the Spanish Influenza. We think that you had that dream to tell you of what you were missing so that you would go and look for it. So that you could find us and we could help you find a way to go back to 1918 and convince me to save him."

"You mean I have to go back in time to save Edward?" I asked shakily. When they nodded their heads I asked desperately, "How?"

**:) I Luv Pepper (:**


	7. Leaving

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 7**

The funny thing about time travel is it already happened. I have already left for the past and lived out my life to this point. So technically I have already saved Edward. There is another me out in the world with Edward, and when I return to the past the rest of the Cullens will return to them. So you may be asking, if he is already saved then why do I need to do it again? That's the thing; he'll disappear if I don't. Time travel is a never-ending cycle.

I have spent the last few weeks figuring out my control, my new talent, and learning as much about 1918 as I possibly can. It took a lot less time then I expected it to. It's only been two months yet I'm preparing to leave for the past tomorrow. Let me explain, my special talent, I suppose you could call it, is control over time. Carlisle suspects that this involves: time travel (both in this dimension and to other alternate dimensions), and stopping and speeding up time.

Then there is the fact of my superior control over my newborn vampire instincts, and want for human blood. Carlisle theorizes that because I was so prepped about the transformation and what to expect afterwards that it helped me to have better control.

After they were sure of my control, Rosalie and Jasper started drilling me with information on how to act, dress, behave, and live in 1918. I had to be able to blend until I could get to Carlisle and Edward. I wasn't sure exactly when or where I would land so I had to be prepared.

"How are you?" Esme asked from behind me.

"All right." I lied.

Esme softly padded over to my seat on the railing of the balcony, which over looked the whole valley. It was very beautiful. Esme leaned over and put her fore arms on the railing and stared out at the valley below.

"Your doing a very brave thing you know. Going to a different time without anyone else to help you. Of course you will have Carlisle and Edward when you find them but that could take a while." She sighed, then looked over and gave me a small smile. "I love you like the daughter I never had Bella, I know that you will be all right." She squeezed my hand and left quietly.

I sat there on the railing and watched the sun rise over the valley illuminating the valley in a wash of color. It was so peaceful.

"Bella, it's time." Carlisle's voice told me from downstairs. I took one more deep breath of the cool morning air before falling over the edge to the ground below. I landed softly like a cat and turned around to walk through the glass back doors. Once I was in the living room Carlisle spoke.

"Now Bella, you remember what we have told you?" At my nod he continued. "Then it's time. You can use the couch when your ready." He smiled warmly at me.

I took a long look around the room. I knew I would see them again, but it still felt as if I was saying a permanent goodbye. I hugged Esme first; she whispered a good luck in my ear. Then Carlisle shook my hand, "I'll see you on September 19, 1918," and smiled. Next it Emmett picked me up and swung me around. "See you later sis." I laughed and hugged him back. Rosalie gave me a delicate hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jasper gave me a short one-armed hug that was interrupted by an enthusiastic Alice. "It is so weird not being able to see your future because it's in the past already." She laughed her tinkling laugh and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. At least for a little while." I took one more last look at all of their faces, then lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon drowsiness overcame me and with it a side of butterflies in my stomach.

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	8. Waiting

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up in an empty field alone. I had been wearing a dress that Alice had provided for me that would blend in with the style of 1918. They had also supplied me with a supply of brown contacts in case I needed to be in public before the red of my newborn eyes would fade into gold. The first thing on my agenda was to figure out the date.

A town a few miles from the farm I had landed in provided me with a newspaper with the date December 4, 1917. I had a little over nine months before I needed to be in Chicago. What would I do while I waited?

December

January

February

March

April

May

June

I couldn't resist going to Edwards house on June 20th, 1918. I had never seen him when he had been human and his birthday seemed like the perfect time to see him even if he couldn't see me. I didn't stay long, but I did leave a gift on his bed. It was a black and white picture of me when I was human.

July

August

September

By the time September rolled around my eyes were amber in color not quite golden but no longer red. I deemed it safe enough to no longer need the contacts. I went to the hospital feigning sickness so that they would let me in. I also persuaded them to let Dr. Cullen be my doctor.

When Carlisle opened the door of my ward I knew immediately that he knew I was a vampire. He came up to me eyebrows knit in confusion. I was sitting as far away from the other patients as possible to avoid them listening in on our conversation.

"What brings you here?" He asked quietly. When he had reached my bed he sat on the empty one across from me.

"I have a favor to ask of you. But there is something that you need to know first. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to friends and family, of which I consider you a part of. Please don't interrupt. Just about a year ago I was turned and found that my ability is to control time. You're the one who told me about it actually. Before I had been turned I had had a dream of an alternate reality where I had met you and your family when I moved to a town called Forks Washington to live with my dad. It felt as if I had actually lived it. But I woke up in Arizona with my mom still, never having left to go to Washington.

"To make a long story short my mom and step dad and I went to New York and were hunted by a vampire named James and his mate Victoria. My mom and step dad were killed, but your family saved me though I was already turning. In short you told me about a mission I had in the past to save someone who originally would not have been saved.

"I'm here to save him. He is in this hospital dieing of the Influenza, but I need your help. Plus you have always been like a father to me." I sat in silence.

"Can you prove your story true?" He asked.

I concentrated putting one hand on his and closing my eyes. When I opened them the room was silent. And all of the people were as statues, unmoving, except Carlisle and I.

"I think that will do it. Your gift is very fascinating. We will have to talk more about it."

"Yes but later. I need your help now." I glanced at my watch. We needed to move him soon or it would be to late.

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	9. Edward

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 9**

Carlisle walked me to the room that held Edward and ushered me inside. He was alone because he was so far along in the disease.

"Is that him?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded not trusting my voice. Even with the fever he was beautiful. His bronze hair was plastered to his pale sweaty forehead. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink. He was tossing and turning under his covers. I walked dazed over to his side and sank to my knees. Softly I stroked his forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes. I would never get to see them again. Oh well, if this would save his life so be it.

"Where should we do it?" I asked without looking up from Edwards flushed face.

"My house is only a few blocks from here. Do you think you could carry him there while I make the necessary changes to his charts?" I nodded. Quickly I got the address from Carlisle then picked Edward up from the bed and jumped out the window and into the woods behind the hospital.

When I got to Carlisle's house I laid Edward on the only bed and waited. I kept my cold hand on his forehead trying to take the edge off the fever. Carlisle found me like that when he arrived back from the hospital.

"You love him don't you." He said from the doorway. I looked up into his comforting gold eyes.

"More then anything in the world. He's my life. I couldn't live without him." I replied simply.

:) I Luv Pepper (:


	10. Forever

**NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 10**

It is really weird watching your family go off without you in the intent to help you. They were off to go and save the human me in New York from James and Victoria. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me and lips were on my neck.

"They'll be back in a couple of months my angel." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned my head to catch his lips. "I know." I said softly. We stood there quietly looking out through the glass back wall watching as the sun set in the distance.

"I love you Bella my angel." Edward whispered. I giggled softly and turned in his arms to face the love of my life.

"I love you more." I giggled. He smirked and narrowed his eyes. With butterflies in my stomach I quickly shimmied my way out of his arms, laughing uproariously and dashed outside across our backyard and into the woods, Edward at my tail.

And that's the end of the beginning of my eternal life story.

:) I Luv Pepper (:


End file.
